Yu-Gi-Oh Love Story: King and Queen of Games
by KatMadison913
Summary: Part two of a three part story. Emiko Heiwa, a student of Domino High School, is the owner of the Millennium Headpiece. One of the eight Millennium Items. In her journey, history will repeat itself when love, adventure, faith, and destiny will decide on her future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Emiko's POV*

The sounds of my alarm clock awakens me from my slumber. My Yami is in her usual spiritual form, still sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled softly down to her before I get out of our shared queen sized bed.

My morning routine goes by as usual when I return to the bedroom with a towel around my pale skinned body and long black as night hair. I place the Domino High's girl uniform on the neatly made bed. Why does the school wants me to wear such colors? I don't know why, but Yami and I don't like it.

Yami soon awakens when I got most of my clothing on. Black tights on my legs under the skirt.

"How was your rest?" she asked me, sleepily, sitting up.

"It was alright," I answered, brushing my hair into it's usual style of being down. "How did you sleep?"

"Same as yours." Her matching river blue eyes look at the pink blazer with disgust as well.

"I know I know," I sighed, putting on a little eyeliner around my eyes and mascara.

"Why can they allow you wear your normal clothing the one that looks similar to this one?"

"Rules are made for a reason," I finished up with the makeup. Then I thought of something with a smile, "How about tonight, we can dress up and go for dinner to make it a little girls' night?"

"You know what," she smiles back, "that will be lovely."

"Awesome," I smiled more.

The Millennium Headpiece sits perfectly on my head, physically connecting me with Yami. I place on the pink blazer, finishing the uniform, before carrying my bookbag. School shoes on my feet and the small apartment gets locked up.

My breakfast is usually from a small cafe that I can take to go on my journey towards the high school. Which I always do everyday.

The school day goes by rather slow and rather boring. Not that I dislike school, it's just I already know everything here from my master Shadi's schooling. The moment that I arrived back home, the uniform is changed into the perfect uniform for me.

Black leggings under a black and white plaid skirt that went above my knees with a matching plaid necktie around my neck. Long sleeved collared shirt and a black blazer with white trimmings.

"Much, much better," I chuckled with Yami.

"Indeed," she smiles.

"Now I need to do homework before we head out."

Homework always get done within fifteen minutes.

"When will Shadi come back?" Yami asked me when I was putting everything away.

"He says he will return by the end of this week." It's Wednesday now.

"Hopefully things will be okay till then."

"Yea I am getting tired of the same old thing everyday."

"Same here."

After an amazing night of us girls, we head back home late at night. As we grew closer, a strong feeling appears to us causing me to stop in my tracks. Yami and I look at each other confused before hurrying over to the door of the apartment.

"Emiko look," Yami says, pointing something by the door.

I look to see a package with my name and address and no return address. I take it inside still having my name. 'Emiko Heiwa' staring back at me. Yami and I look at it curiously as my pale hands open it. Inside shows a glove with a wrist band that has roles shaped like stars. Two stars next to it and below it has a small stack of cards.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

The cards are different purposes, but all linked into one. From what we can get out of it, a tournament is being held by the creator of the game himself for a prize of either of three million dollars or the Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. There's a boat ride for the chosen people of the tournament leaving within a few days, possibly around the time that Shadi will be returning to us. All of the rules are simple within the glove card and the location of the tournament in another.

"Should we join?" Yami asked me, looking at me.

I didn't answer at first, trying to figure out an answer.

"Maybe Shadi can help out," she suggested.

"You think so?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, tonight let's connect him and he will give us an answer."

Later that night, my mind connects with my master Shadi into a spiritual realm that we can talk about anything whenever he's not around.

"Master?" I call out into the darkness.

"Yes child?" Shadi asks, appearing in front of me.

"Master, there is a dueling tournament that I was invited to. There will be a boat ride to the island under the ownership of the creator of the game, Maximillion Pegasus."

"Awe yes, the owner of the Millennium Eye."

"Should I accept the invitation? And also will it be dangerous if the two Millennium Items will cross paths?"

"Yes it will be dangerous for two or more of the Items to come paths, but you have the spirit of with Millennium Headpiece to protect you. But remember this my child, always stay your ground and don't give into the darkness and fear."

"I understand Master."

"Also here," he gives me a deck of duel monsters. "Use these cards during the tournament and the future." I accepted them. "I specially select these cards for you to use. Believe in your cards and be true to yourself and who you are."

"Thank you Master," I smiled to him.

"You're welcome Emiko," he smiles back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Emiko's POV*

Surprisingly, the school understands my situation with the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and allows me to spend some time off. Of course just as long as I can make everything up.

On the day of the boat ride, my take on a school uniform clothed my body as I get everything ready.

"Emiko," Yami speaks to me, "these past few nights I have been having a weird feeling about this tournament."

I look over to my spiritual partner surprised. Never and will ever we argue about what we will be feeling. Because both she and I are spiritually connected very strong.

"Each night I have been dreaming about the Millennium Items," I lowered my eyes to the floor. "There's a possibility that the Items will meet once more and that's what scares me the most," I sighed.

She places her hand on my shoulder with her index finger and thumb under my chin. "Listen," Yami smiles, moving my head to the few inches taller female, "no matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Yami," I smiled to her. "Are you ready partner?"

"Ready!"

I pull my bag filled with nessocity stuff cross my body. The deck that Shadi gave me is neatly placed in a cardholder just inside my jacket pocket. My dueling glove fits perfectly on my hand with the stars in the holes.

Later that night, I did what is needed to enter the boat. One of the men takes me to my assigned room. It's a luxury like room which I am grateful for, but the fear keeps on returning to me at far greater amounts.

I shook my head, trying to remove the fears. My black flats softly echoes towards catering. Maybe something to eat will calm my nerves. Sweets are always good for cheering up.

Some chocolate milk is poured into a glass while a plate balances in my other hand. The cupcakes and cookies catch my attention. My hand gently gets placed on the counter so I can get a cupcake. When I was about to touch one, another hand brushes against mine. Some sort of spark appears in the touch.

"Oh sorry I was….getting….a cupcake," we both said at the same time and tone while moving our hands away slowly.

"My name is Emiko Heiwa," I smiled to him.

"I'm Yugi Muto," he smiles back.

"Nice to meet you."

"Uhh, would you to join with me at a table?" he nervously offers.

"Oh sure," I nervously accepts.

We both have a plate with different sweets and a glass of a drink. Similar blushing, shy smiles cover our faces as we enjoy a very nice bedtime snack.

"So umm," I speak up softly, "how long have you been dueling?"

"Ever since I can remember I guess," he replies softly. "My grandpa taught me," he adds in, trying to hide his sadness.

"Oh," I realized that I hit a trigger. "Well m master taught me everything I knew even duel monsters."

"Y-Your master?" Yugi asked a little surprised.

"Yea, he's like a fatherly figure to me," my eyes closed with a soft smile, thinking about Shadi.

"He must be important to you," his smile makes me blush a little more.

"Just as much as your grandfather is to you," i msiled to him.

He too blushes more.

"Well I'll see you in the tournament?" I asked when we finished up.

"Yes of course," he smiles, feeling more comfortable with me.

I giggled a little.

We slowly pull ourselves into a hug, but he and I soon feel comfortable. This hug feels so warm and safe, something I only thought I would get from Shadi and Yami. After a few moments, our arms grip closer and tighter around each other. His arms are around his neck and up in his hair.

Yugi and I pull away a little to face each other. My river blue eyes stare keep within his purple eyes. Something about them seems so familiar to me. Actually, being in his arms, staring deep within his eyes, just being with him seems so familiar to me. He feels it too.

"Umm," I blush more, slowly pulling away, "have a nice night Yugi."

"Have sweet dreams Emiko," he blushes more.

I begin to walk away, but I turn back to smile back to him before completely leaving his sight.

"That Yugi boy," Yami says, thinking of something, "he has an Item."

"The Millennium Puzzle," my eyes widen. "But why does he seem so familiar to me?"

"I don't know, but he has one as well," her response shocked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Emiko's POV*

*The next morning*

The boat arrives to the island. My gloved hand tightens it's grip on the strap of my bag. Nerves are kicking in and now I'm feeling different emotions running through my mind.

'Master,' I thought to myself, 'Yami and I are doing this for you.'

Our host tells us everything about the tournament and with the information I gathered from the others on the boat, this will be an interesting experience. Also at a personal level, Yami and I can sense there are more Milleniums Items. We already know that Yugi has the puzzle, possibly a connection to my headpiece. Shadi did warned me that two Items are connected and I think the puzzle and headpiece are the ones. Yugi's a handsome and cute person, but I don't know how to handle such a connection outside of my family.

"Hey you!" a girl calls out.

I turn my head behind me and see a determined looking female a little older than me. She has short red hair with lightly tan skin and golden eyes. A white shirt under a blue jacket and matching skirt. Blue and white boots goes up to the knees.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Very well."

There's an arena nearby with a combination of forest, meadow, and a fog of darkness.

My transformation from Hikari Emiko to Yami Emiko is made. The Headpiece glows, my long hair surrounds my glowing body. I have my eyes closed and my hands are out at my side.

*Yami Emiko's POV*

Dark blue ish white light appears from my feet, covering the host body. More white lights joins in the blue/white light before revealing me taking control of the body. I grew taller by a few inches, my eye shapes changed, and my long black as night hair becomes fuller, almost spike like at the ends.

"Ready to duel?" the firey red head smirked to me when we got into positions.

"I'm ready," I replied. "I have two stars."

"Two stars it is!"

"Let's duel!"

"My turn!" she says when we pull five cards from our decks. "I summon Happy Lover in attack mode!" The light monster has 800 attack points and 500 defense points. "Try to pass this!"

'Why would she put that monster in attack mode?' Emiko's voice asked.

'Your guess is good as mine,' I said to her. I draw a card from my deck. Kuriboh (Attk: 300/Def: 200). My hand has Witch of the Black Forest (Attk: 1100/Def: 1200), Sangan (Attk: 1000/Def: 600), Swords of Revealing Lights (Magic), Monster Reborn (Magic), and Spellbinding Circle (Trap). "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode," I said, placing her on the field. She appears with darkness field power bonus to 1500 attack points. "Now my witch! Attack Happy Lover!"

The Witch obeys my command and destroys the monsters. Her life points went down 1300.

"Hey that's unfair!" she growls. "I summon Spirit of the Harpe in defense mode." And she ends her turn.

I pick up another card and it's Dark Magician Girl (Attk: 2000/Def: 1700).

"First I place a card face down." Spellbinding Circle. "And I summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!" My favorite card appears and she too gets a field power bonus to 2400 attacks points. "My turn ends."

"You made a mistake of not attacking me," she smirks. "First I place the Spirit of the Harpe into a attack mode and now I summon Saber Beetle!"

Saber Beetle (Attk: 2400/Def: 600) appears with the field power bonus up to 2750 attack points.

"Now my beetle destroy the witch!"

The beetle's attack aims to my witch which I simply smirk to reveal to trap card. "Spellbinding Circle!"

"What?!"

"With this trap, your monster is trapped in his place," I explained when the circle surrounds the monster.

"I end my turn," she pouts a little, crossing her arms.

"Very well." I draw a card and reveal Dark Magician (Attk: 2500/Def: 2100). "I summon Dark Magician!" He appears next to Dark Magician Girl, freaking my opponent out. "With the field power bonus, his attack points goes up to 2800. Now my faithful companion destroy her Saber Beetle!"

He uses his wand and makes a dark energy to strike the beetle. Her life points went down to 1250.

"Now Dark Magician Girl! Use your magic to attack her Spirit of the Harpe!"

Within that one attack, all of my opponent's life points goes down to zero.

"It's over, but," I smiled to her, "you had good cards to make it a good match."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yea," I transformed back to Hikari Emiko.

*Emiko's POV*

"But next time," I speak, "make sure to focus and pay more attention on your cards so you can win next time."

"Okay thank you, uhh, what's your name?"

"My name is Emiko," I smiled and then head down to the ground.

"I'm Daisy," she smiles back, giving me my new stars. "Good luck on the tournament."

"Thank you, see yea around," I smiled once more before leaving.

Four stars down and six more to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Emiko's POV*

By the first night, my glove holds eight stars. The snacks that I brought from home along and some sea fish that Mako guy gave me as a thank you of the duel are almost gone.

I'm looking out to the ocean within the nightsky. Familiar thoughts from my childhood appears back in my mind. Why was I destined to be the owner of the Millennium Headpiece? Yami couldn't remember anything from her past. Shadi told me that I need to help her remember everything, but now something about Yugi has trigger something within Yami and me.

'Emiko,' Yami speaks, appearing next to me, 'do you remember when I told you that I vaguely remember that I had a pharaoh?'

"Yes I remembered," I replied. "Should we keep a closer eye on Yugi?"

'Yes we should.'

Suddenly, the headpiece gives me visions towards another location. My feet gets controlled to the location. Soon I found myself at an arena with half of it covered in darkness and a castle floating. A female around my age or older with long blond hair and wearing a white and purple outfit stands on one side the arena. Three Harpy Ladies are at her side and her life points are at eight hundred.

The way that this duel looks, it's not a good one. A monster from the darkness attack the Harpies in a scary way that made the woman scream.

"Bye, bye Birdies," a dark laugh fills up the darkness.

"My harpies….they're gone," the woman says in shock.

"I think you mean eliminated."

'An eliminator?' I asked Yami with my eyes big and wide.

'Yes.'

"Just like you. Now hand over all your star chips, you loser!" a figure appears as the dark cloud disappears. "What's this?" the person notices me with a dark smile and chuckles. "Another victim comes to Panik? It must be my lucky night!" he returns to the ground.

"Who are you?" the blond haired woman asked me, appearing down.

"My name is Emiko," I answered her, ignoring Panik's staring.

"Mai! Are you okay?" a very familiar voice calls out.

We look to see Yugi Moto running towards the location with four others that looks strangely familiar to me. Two of them I feel anger towards, but with the female it's stronger.

"You're too late," the one named Mai says sadly.

"Too late for what?" the short haired brunette asked.

"This sideshow freak giving you a hard time?" the blond haired boy asked her.

"That's right, just like Pegasus pays me to do. Root out all the dueling filth on this island," I glared at him from the side, "and dispose of it."

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" the brunette man asked, joking.

"This is no joke!" Mai says to the group. "Panik's one of the island's eliminators and if you don't get out of here he's gonna do to you what he did to me," she warns them.

"Eliminator?" Yugi asked, then turns to me. "What's that Emiko?"

"Look," Panik smiles, picking up Mai's dueling hand up roughly. "This is what she means right here."

"Get your filthy hands off of her," I speak firmly to him while glaring up to him and arms crosss over my chest.

"You shut your mouth little girl!" he almost screams at me. "Anyways," he chuckles darkly, returning to the group, "check out out her duelist's glove. Not a star chip left."

They stare at it in shock.

"But that would mean she's been disqualified," the female speaks.

"You're out Mai?" Yugi asked.

"I am. It happened so fast," she replies with her head down. "The way Panik duels, I just lost it."

'We should help out,' Yami says to me.

"Ha! She was one of my easiest victims yet," Panik chuckles. He simply laughs while pushing Mai forward.

"You creep!" the blond haired boy lunges towards Panik but his two friends stop him. "Move it! There's no excuse for pushing a girl."

"Calm down Joey," his white haired friend says to him. "I know how you feel, but that guy's more than twice your size."

"I can take him!"

'The kid behind him has the Millennium Ring!' Yami realizes gratefully.

"No Joey. Fists aren't the answer," Yugi steps in.

"Violence won't solve anything," I join in, stepping forward.

"I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life," Yugi has his head bowed, "and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them."

He raises his head to look at me with a nod.

"You have to stand up to them!" we both said together.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5 part 1:

*No One's POV*

Both Yugi and Emiko transform into Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko.

"But Yugi, Emiko-"

"Now, let's see you try your intimation against us, Panik," Yami Yugi says, referring to him and Yami Emiko.

"I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for who are just like me," Yami Emiko joins in.

"So let's duel!" they both said to him.

"You little twerps, I'll eliminate you from the tournament just like I did her! Tell them how I trounced you!"

"Please Yugi and Emiko," Mai begs.

"Let her go Panik!" Yami Emiko says firmly.

"If you're looking to bully some victims, try bullying us," Yami Yugi challenges. "And now with my new friend Emiko Heiwa on my side…."

"We will destroy you!" she finishes the sentence.

"Playtime is now over, Panik," Yami Yugi adds in.

"It's time to duel!" Yami Emiko joins in as well.

Both Yamis got onto the blue part of the arena together, which they couldn't help but wonder why this is so familiar to them. Violet eyes meets blue eyes as they tell each other their shared thought. In fact, a faint blush appears on their faces when he and her stare for a few moments before turning to Panik with Yami Yugi stepping forward. They couldn't hear what the blond haired boy was saying since they are focus on each other.

"Yugi, huh?" Panik asked, getting up on the red side. "Must be my lucky day. Pegasus has promised a generous bounty to the eliminator who defeats you. I wonder, think he'd throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Especially with your pretty little friend with you. Now that I wouldn't do it for free."

"Ha! You better start thinking of other ways to make money, Panik," Yami Yugi has his eyes closed and his arms crossed his chest, "because after we get done with you…."

"No only will you be out some star chips," Yami Emiko says placing her hand on his shoulder as he opens his eyes, "but you'll be out of the job."

"Whoever said I was an eliminator just for the money, Yugi and Emiko?" Panik asked the two. "I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit because there's no better thrill than breaking weak duelists, like you both. So get ready Yugi and Emiko." Then he points to his latest victims. "I'm about to take you into a world of hurt! Both of you!"

"Yugi and I won't be bullied by the likes of you, Panik," Yami Emiko says firmly to him.

"I play with my heart," Yami Yugi says, making her to nod her head. "That's why I'll always win against your type. With Emiko's help and support with me along with my friends, we will have the right amount of strength to end you."

"You've never faced my type before," he noted. "When I'm in a match with someone, there's a lot more to it than sheer dueling strategy."

Eyebrows raised from the Yamis' faces. "Meaning?" they both asked.

"Panik's ruthless Yugi, Emiko," Mai calls for them from below, making them look at her. "He had me totally terrified!"

"That's right," Panik chuckles, "and she's the first, either. We eliminators have built our career on stalking weak players like her and strong-arming them into dueling us! You see, when you're as good as I am, you learn to appreciate the hunt as much as the duel itself. And now I'm gonna take you both down just like I did Mai!" he laughs.

"Are you done yet?" Yami Emiko says, getting annoyed with him.

"Huh?" Panik asked, surprised.

"Emiko and I see how you work Panik," Yami Yugi smirked, "sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face to face."

"Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!"

"True duelists fight with honor and respect," Yami Emiko narrows her eyes to him a little, "not the underhanded tactics of a poacher."

Panik growls at her.

"And to prove it," Yami Yugi shows his glove to him as Yami Emiko places her hand down, "I wager all the star chips I have to win back Mai's."

"It's a deal," Panik shows one of his gloves, "if you win, I'll give you all eight of her star chips. The bet makes no difference to me."

"What do you mean?" Yami Emiko asked.

"What I mean, Little Emiko, is that when you duel against Panik," he presses a button, "you're putting much more than just your measly star chips on the line."

Yami Emiko gasps a little seeing that her new partner has been trapped to the arena by the ankles.

"Much more!" Panik laughs.

All of a sudden, fire blasts through towards Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko! They move out of the away from the fire while he holds her close to him.

"Yugi! Emiko!"

"What's the matter Yugi and Emiko, hmmm?" Panik laughs, pointing to them. "Can't take the heat? Well, get used to it, because you're strapped in for the long haul."

"Turn it off, Panik!" Joey screams at the eliminator.

"Panik used those on me, too," Mai explains to them.

"Stay strong Yugi and Emiko," Ryou Bakura whispers softly to them.

Yami Emiko has her hands on his chest, pressing herself against him. One of Yami Yugi's arms is wrapped around her petite yet curvy body. Between them is a warmth, they both can feel it, but they don't know it was from the fire or something else.

"I can see the fear growing in your eyes, Yugi, Emiko," Paink smiles darkly. "I can hear you quaking in your boots! You're beginning to realize the nightmare you stepped into! I do believe you are beginning to panic!"

"Get a life, you psycho!" Tea screams at him.

"Forget this guy, Yuge," Joey says to his friend. "This wasn't part of the job description. Just let Emiko take of this for you!"

"Yea, no joke," Tristan adds in. "Come on. Let's get you down Yugi, what do you say?"

"Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Yami Yugi simply smirks towards him with Yami Emiko smirking as well.

His group gasp at the response.

"What's he think he's doing?" Joey asked.

"It will take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool," Yami Yugi says. "Don't get me wrong it almost did to put Emiko is harm's' way, but I am here to protect her."

Yami Emiko blushes at that.

Panik simply laughs. "The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half," he says the last part seriously. "Now let's duel!"

Both teams have 2000 life points.

'Yugi's good but he's never faced an eliminator before,' Mai thought to herself. 'Also I have no idea how Emiko duels. Once Panik gets inside their heads, it's all over!"

"Seeing how the blaze of my fire didn't phase you, let's turn down the lights," Panik says, taking a card from his hand. "My Castle of Dark Illusions," (Attk: 920 Def: 1930) "will turn this duel into your darkest hour Yugi and Emiko. It's magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows and the castle itself is extra fortified thanks to the field power bonus I get for playing it at night!" (Attk: 1196 Def: 2509)

'How flattering,' Hikari Emiko says through Yami Emiko's mind. 'Dark creatures with the darkness. This is going to be one interesting match.'

"I'm not afraid of the dark, Panik," Yami Yugi says.

"You would be if you only knew the fearsome nightmares within its shade! The blanket of shadows cast over my entire side of the field make it impossible for you to see the creatures I summon but leaves your entire side exposed and vulnerable to my attacks. Unnerving, isn't it, Yugi, Emiko, how the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind, until you're too scared to think, too terrified to fight!" he let's out a sinister laugh.

"Don't listen, Yugi, Emiko!" Mai screams out to them. "This is exactly how her threw me off my game!"

"Now you tell us?" Joey asked her.

"And if you think you can storm my castle with a help of a field power bonus of your own, think again, because just as my shadows block the light from above they've blocked the field power from the ground below. Only the night grants bonuses here."

'Without any idea what's waiting for me in those shadows,' Hikari Yugi's voice speaks through Yami Yugi's mind, 'I can't risk an attack. I'll just have play it safe for now.' Yami Yugi places a monster in defense mode.

"Celtic Guardian, defense mode!" (Attk: 1400/Def: 1200)

"Not a very bright idea," Panik smiles darkly through the darkness, picking up a card from his hand and placing it on the field.

'I can't see what monster he played,' Hikari Emiko's voice speaks.

"Attack! Dark grasp of fury!"

A pair of glowing eyes appear as a monster aims for the Celtic Guardian and attacking as if it's eating it! Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko watches in horror.

"Our first victim of the night," Panik is happy.

"That's cheating," Joey says, "how do you defend against what you can't see?"

"Yea," Ryou agrees, "or defeat a monster you can't find?"

"Even your friends have lost hope for you!"

'Yugi,' Hikari Emiko speaks through Yami Emiko's mind as she looks at him by the corner of her eye. 'Can you hear me through our mind?'

'Huh?' Hikari Yugi asks confused, but Yami Yugi looks back to her. 'Wait, I can hear you Emiko?'

'Good. Listen we need to figure out a way to get through the darkness to his monsters.'

'Yes I know. The only way to get through it is the Castle of Dark Illusions and with its defensive point set at 2500, no card in my deck was an attack power high enough to scratch it, let alone destroy it. Boy, I'm beginning to understand why they call him Panik. The game just started and I'm already flustered.'

'There's a way.'

Yami Yugi's eyes widen in shock as he looks back at Yami Emiko. She simply gets back behind him to wrap her arms around him. Blue eyes closes and the Millennium eye symbol appears on her forehead. A similar symbol appears on his forehead as visions appear in his mind.

A turtle monster with a strong monster on it and pointing to the castle.

'Of course!' Hikari Yugi's voice goes through as Yami Yugi smiles, knowing what to do.

"Play any monster card you like," Panik says, noticing that they might be panicking a little. "The creatures within my veil of shadows will consume them all!"

"Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress in Defense Mode." (Attk: 1400/Def: 1200)

Panik laughs again. "This defensive maneuvering may keep your life points safe from one monster, Yugi….but not two!"

Growling sounds appear in the darkness again as another set of eyes follow.

'I have to admit it, but he's right,' Hikari Yugi is doubting himself. 'Defending alone won't win this duel for me.'

"You're terrified, aren't you, Yugi?" Panik asked. "Admit it! All your courage has been devoured by my shadow fog! Yes, all that's left are trembling little duelists, powerless to defend themselves."

'Don't be afraid Yugi,' Hikari Emiko speaks as Yami Emiko turns to Yami Yugi. 'Listen you have what you need to know how to defend him, now you need to pick up the right cards.'

'I hope you are right Emiko,' Hikari Yugi says as Yami Yugi stares back to her. 'In the meantime, what if I attack the darkness itself?'

'How are you going to do that?' Hikari Emiko asked. 'You have no idea what lies within the darkness just much as I do.'

'Yes I know.' "Guardian of the Fortress, take flight!" Yami Yugi switches his dragon to attack mode. It roars and flights up. "Fireball attack!" The fireball takes the ground, making light bouncing off of the monsters.

"His monsters!" Yami Emiko smirks.

"So you saw my creatures," Panik laughs. "But I doubt it gives you the foresight to see what's coming next. Dark grasp of fury!"

Yami Yugi's dragon let's out a roar as the darkness swallows it.

"Lights out for your Guardian of the Fortress."

Yami Yugi's life points went down to 1606.

"My creatures hungrily eye your remaining life points, Yugi and Emiko. And I'll see to it that they feed again quite soon. Has it sunk it yet, wimps? Standing up to a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down!"

'Down is right,' Hikaru Yugi says, "my life points are way down while Panik's haven't ever been touched. His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters while I can't see what I'm against.'

'Panik has gotten Yugi outmaneuvered and overpowered,' Hikaru Emiko speaks. 'I just hope he finds the right cards to do so.'

"The night has eyes, Yugi, Emiko," Panik says, pulling them out of their thoughts. He laughs, "and all of them are on you both!"

'As long as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions shrouds his side of the field with that shadow,' Hikaru Emiko speaks, thinking, 'it's impossible for us to see any of his monsters. But panicking about it will only make things worse.' Yami Emiko narrows her eyes a little. 'So Yugi,' she turns to him which he turns back to her, 'you need to do your best not let him see you sweat.'

He nods his head with a smirk which she returns a blushing smile.

"Keep struggling Yugi!" Panik speaks up, turning their attention towards him. "Bullying's so much more fun when you resist!"

"Tough talk, Panik," Yami Yugi says as the two glares at him, "coming from someone who makes all their attacks while hiding in the safety of the shadows!"

Panik simply laughs and push the button again. This time the fire became deadly close of hitting Yami Emiko! She grunts, leaning against Yami Yugi shielding herself away. Unknowing to her, a faint shade of red dust on his cheeks at the closeness.

"You uppity little cretins!" Panik makes names now. "Perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch you with the touch of a button, huh?! Or better yet having your little girlfriend in danger! You're afraid Yugi! You're lost and alone in the dark and I'm the big bad bogeyman, about to leap out and give you the scare of your life!"

"Wow Panik," Yami Emiko chuckles with her eyes closed and arms crossed, "you claimed yourself as the bogeyman which I know you aren't."

"Huh?!"

"I've seen him before and he's not you," she smirks.

He seems stunned for a second before speaking again, "if you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing."

Yami Yugi laughs a little as well. "But that's why we're laughing….because I can see….right through you."

"What? What are you talking about? You little runt."

"Emiko did say she has seen the Bogeyman, Panik. A symbol of scaring children into being afraid of the dark…."

"Until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of," Yami Emiko smirks.

"Like you," they both said.

"Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown…" Yami Yugi says.

"...they've disarmed the only weapon the dark has," Yami Emiko adds in.

"You wish it was that simple, you-"

"But it is that simple!" both Yamis said.

"Yugi has the card to prove it," Yami Emiko smirks more when she sees the card.

"What card?"

"A card that'll expose you and lift up the veil of shadows you cower behind," Yami Yugi explains, holding up the card.

"What's that?" Panik's freaking out.

"It's just a little something that'll teach you a tough lesson in broad daylight."

"Hey Mai, why would Yugi and this Emiko girl tell Panik their strategy?" Tea asked Mai from below.

"It's panic," she simples answers. "Same thing happened to me. You start making amateur mistakes."

"I don't know Mai," Ryou says. "They both don't look like they're panicking."

Panik laughs again, "you almost had me there. But we three know that card's nothing but a big, fat fluff! Prove me wrong Yugi and Emiko. Go ahead. Let's see you give me my tough lesson!"

"Why should we show you my card after you've gone to such lengths to keep yours in the dark?" Yami Yugi asked still smirking.

"I think you're stalling," Panik replies.

"You don't trust us Panik?" Yami Emiko asked, smirking as well. "Believe it or not, not all duelists are lying dogs like you."

Panik growls.

"And to prove it, I'll have Emiko show you." Yami Yugi hands the card to Yami Emiko. "After all, I wouldn't want you thinking we were some kinds of liars."

She simply smirked, revealing the card within her fingers. "The Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Huh? Revealing light?" Panik asked.

"The blinding magic of the Swords of Revealing Lights not only stops all enemy monsters from attacking for three full turns, but it bathes the entire field with a light so luminous that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed!" Yami Emiko explains.

"Soon Panik," Yami Yugi joins in, "the monsters in your dark empire will have nowhere to hide. But rather than play it now, I'll take a page from your book and let you worry when and how I'll use it just like you do with the monsters you hide in the dark."

"You're going down in five turns," Yami Emiko smirks to him.

"Five turns Panik!" her partner agrees. "Then my monsters will finish you off! Curse of Dragon! Defensive mode!" (Attk: 2000/Def: 1600)

His dragon appears as Yami Emiko couldn't help but secretly wonder why Yami Yugi has similar cards as she and why being this close to him in a duel or anything is familiar to her. Little did she know, Yami Yugi was feeling the same way.

"And of course," he says, letting Yami Emiko pick a card, "the card that will make you see the light." She places the card on the field face down.

"Your five turns start now, Panik," she says to him. "It's your move."

Panik growls a little. 'They're taunting me! That must be the Swords of Revealing Light!'

"What's the matter Panik?" Yami Yugi asked still smirking. "Has bullying lost it's thrill?"

"I'll teach you both about loss - just you wait!"

"Hey Mai, why is Yugi and Emiko keeping that card out if they're not going to play it yet?" Tea asked Mai.

Mai pauses for a moment. "Uhh...I hate to say it, guys, but it's not a good sign."

"Huh?"

"I was able to keep it together for about this long, too, but after a while Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up."

"Not my pal," Joey says, "he knows what he's doing."

"I sure hope so," Ryou says.

"He does," Tristan tells him.

"Listen," Mai speaks up, "I know Yugi's good and we still don't know how Emiko duels on her own, but fighting Panic isn't about being good. It's about keeping a level head while you're lost in the dark or being attacked by fire. Yugi's gonna need more than Emiko to win this duel, not skill."

"Well, he's got heart," Tea smiles to her.

"You got that right," Tristan smiles as well.

Ryou looks ahead mainly asking himself why Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko looks familiar to him. "Yes, but she did just leave his best card out, fully vulnerable. You don't make those kinds of mistakes unless you're nervous. And Panik's not one to let a mistake like that go unpunished."

Panik draws a card when Yami Yugi says, "Make your move Panik."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I must say….it was quite a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card, Little Yugi. But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed!" The two Yamis simply smiles to their opponent. "If you thought idle cards were safe from attacks, you are dead wrong!" Panik places a monster on the field. "Reaper of the Cards!" (Attk:1380/Def:1930)

"The Reaper?" both Yamis said at the same time.

"When the Reaper is summoned, all magic cards hear the ghostly toll of doom!" Panik has a large grin on his face. "He'll be sending your revealing light card to the discard graveyard leaving you both defenseless! Reaper, attack!"

The Reaper strikes an attack the face down card with it's scepter.

"Yugi!" his friends gasped.

"But that card was their only chance!" Mai adds in.

The monster has a blue glow around itself as it draws closer to the face down card. Everyone from below watches in horror as Panik watches with glee.

"Your fates belongs to me now Yugi and Emiko!" Panik grins darkly. "Call of the graveyard!"

Where was everyone thought it was the Swords of Revealing Light was actually something completely different. The Reaper stops dead in it's tracks!

"What's going on?" Panik asked the one question of everyone's mind.

WARNING spreads across Panik's opponent screen.

"It can't finish its attack."

Both Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko laugh.

"It should have destroyed your card," Paink says to them, "the Swords of Revealing Light!"

"We said my Swords of Revealing Light is the card that would illuminate your monsters," Yami Yugi begins to explains.

"But that doesn't mean that was the one that I placed on the field," Yami Emiko joins in.

"You just assume that," both Yamis said at the same time.

"But if that's not-"

"The card I let Emiko placed on the field was a different card."

"The Spellbinding Circle, a trap card," Yami Emiko reveals it.

"A trap….card!" Panik freaks out.

"Yes, a trap card that snares your reaper," Yami Yugi says smirking, "stopping him dead in tracks."

"Encircling him in a magical prison," Yami Emiko smirks as well when the Spellbinding circle reveals itself from under the Reaper and trapping him.

"In Duel Monster, one must be wary of the Reaper of the Cards," both Yamis explained together, "and its ability to send magic cards to the discard pile."

"I figured that you probably had one," Yami Yugi says, looking at the Reaper, "stalking in your deck somewhere."

"But now that he's frozen, unable to damage Yugi's deck," Yami Emiko says, looking at it as well, "he's free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field."

His group below are excited that the duel is turning around.

"What is it with these kids?" Mai asked in disbelief. "I can't even keep up with them here on the sidelines."

"They're doing good, but it's not over yet," Ryou speaks up.

"How dare you!" Panik screams at his opponents. "You fooled me!"

Yami Yugi chuckles, "you fooled yourself, Panik, and wasted a powerful card, too."

Yami Emiko chuckles as well. "But now that the coast is clear….."

"I'll really lay my Swords of Revealing Light!" he places it down on the field face down with another. "And the second magic card both facedown."

"Facedown? Why?"

"Now what's up?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Ryou replies. "We're about to find out soon enough."

"So what," Panik sounds like he's not going to have the keepers of the Millennium Items to win. "You captured my Reaper, but he's only one of my powerful monsters. The ones that remain will destroy you!"


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2:

*No One's POV*

"Whoa! Smooth move!" Joey says amazed. "Yugi caught one of Panik's most powerful monsters, and now he's got two magic cards on the table to boot!"

"So what?" Panik asked glaring at the two. "You captured my reaper, but he's only one of my powerful monsters."

"Getting nervous Panik?" Yami Yugi asked smirking.

"Grr!"

"I may have yet to launch an effective attack against you and your night creatures..."

"But that all change very soon," Yami Emiko finishes with a smirk.

"Ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about," the female Yami speaks.

"We made you a promise that in five moves we would teach you a lesson that you would never forget," the male Yami adds in.

"And we intend to make good," they said at the same time.

"You only have four turns left, Panik," Yami Emiko shows four fingers with her gloved hand as her arms are crossed against her chest.

"Four more turns before Emiko and I drag you from your shadows and show you up for the bully that you truly are."

"You dolts! Have you forgotten whom you face here?" Panik's not wanting to be beaten down as he slams down on the button. Fire rises up. "I am Panik the Eliminator!"

Yami Yugi, who is still has the traps around his ankles, simply smirks, "is that supposed to scare us?"

"Or are you running scared?" Yami Emiko, still supporting him, smirking.

"Grr! Grr!"

"Both Yugi and Emiko are playing with fire," Tea says from below. "I sure hope they know what they're doing."

"Yea," Joey agrees, "This Panik nut-job is playing for keeps."

"Oh yea," Mai says sarcastically. "Panik enjoys breaking people down, making them sweat, watching them squirm. For him, dueling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty."

"You can't stall forever," Yami Emiko smirks at Panik. "Sooner or later, you'll have to make your move."

"Silence little girl!" Panik picks up a card. "Huh? Huh…" Suddenly he laughs again his dark laugh again. "This beast will win the entire match for me, King of Yamimakai!"

His monster is place down the field in attack position (Attk: 2000/Def: 1530).

"But don't take my word for it. Powered up with the field power bonus that all my monsters get from the night my King of Yamimakai is far more powerful than your pitiful creature."

"Oh, no!" Yugi's best friend calls out.

"King of Yamimakai, destroy his Cruse of Dragon!"

Black Electric crackles from the monster's claws as it growls and striking an attack.

"Now my King of Yamimakai…." Yami Yugi secretly smiles waiting for the attack. "Electro shock attack!" The attack strikes towards the other side of the field, thinking it's going to hit the Curse of Dragon. "What? It's veering away!" The strike hits the Spellbound Reaper instead! "Instead of destroying Yugi's Curse of Dragon….It's attacking my Reaper of Cards!"

Reaper of the Cards let's out a cry before disappearing into the graveyard pile.

"Hmm," Yami Emiko says smirking with her arms crossed and arms crossed. "Your Reaper of the Cards is vanquished!" She opens her eyes to turn to her partner who happily smiles back to her before turning to Panik.

"Panik messed up!" Tea smiles happily, making a weird pit of anger in Yami Emiko's stomach.

"No! My life points!" Panik exclaimed as the life points of 2000 went down to 494. "Curse you both and your Spellbinding Circle! Its light drew in my energy blast and destroyed my precious monster!"

"They don't do well when they dare step out of the darkness," Yami Yugi explained. "Emiko would you like to do the honors?" he asked her.

"It would be honored to," she smiles back. "Now let's bring all your monsters into the light." Yami Emiko picks up the Swords of Revealing Lights card faceup. "We dispel all your darkness with the Swords of Revealing Lights!"

Revealing lights surrounds towards the Castle with a very bright glow, blinding everyone.

"Stop! Stop it!" Panik calls out. "I can't stand the light!" He shields himself with his arms.

Soon the light forms into the swords to reveal his monsters under the castle. Yami Emiko narrows her river blue eyes to study what exactly his monsters are then smirks.

"Your monsters are revealed!" Yami Yugi announces.

"Ha! No one keeps Yugi in the dark!" Tristan grins.

"Even Panik's cards are revealed now!" Tea says as the opponent screen reveals to the two Yamis.

"No more hiding Panik," Yami Emiko says. "Your darkness will shield you no longer. Three turns left," she shows three fingers. "And then, you're finished."

"We didn't use the swords just to illuminate your monsters," Yami Yugi joins in. "It also causes all your monsters on the field to be frozen for three turns….starting right now."

"That means you can't make any attack while we implement with Yugi's strategy."

'Does these upstart think they can panic me?' Panik thinks to himself. 'They might be planning an attack on their next turn, but the only monster they have on the field is Curse of Dragon,' (Attk: 2000/Def: 1500). 'While I have three mighty monster of my own: Barox.' (Attk: 1794/Def: 1989). 'Dark Chimera.' (Attk: 2093/Def: 1989). 'King of Yamimakai.' (Att: 2600/Def: 1989). 'Despite of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light, my monsters still get a power bonus from the night. And after three turns they'll be free once more, and Yugi will beg me to end this duel.'

'Can we even go through the three turns and win?' Hikaru Emiko is starting to doubt herself along with Yami Emiko. 'I mean for some odd reason I feel like Yugi can go through this duel winning it, but at the same time I don't know if he has all of the cards that I should him to win.'

'Don't worry,' Hikaru Yugi says in Yami Yugi's mind, connecting to Yami Yugi's mind. Yami Yugi turns to Yami Emiko with a smile. 'We are going to win this duel once and for all.'

'Okay!' she smiles back, making him blush a little.

"We're stalling, Panik," Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko turns back to him.

"Afraid to draw your next card?" Yami Yugi asked.

'They continue to goad me,' Panik thinks to himself again before drawing a card. 'Usually my opponents are sobbing and broken by now, but they are not like the others. I will relish crushing their spirit.' Then he chuckles seeing the card. "And this is the card to do it! Yugi, Emiko, you can forget your foolish delusion of defeating me in just three turns. I've drawn a Chaos Shield card."

Yami Emiko's eyes widen. "Uh, no!"

"That affects all the monsters on the field," Yami Yugi says with his eyes narrowed a little.

"It puts them all in defense mode and raises their defense points," they explained together.

"You're thinking too small, you fools," Panik places it on the field. "Or don't you realize that I can combine my Chaos Shield with my Castle of Dark Illusions."

"This is bad," Mai says.

"With this combination, I can protect a defensive shield over my entire area."

A faintly light source surrounds Panik's monsters within a shield with the swords.

"Now Yugi and Emiko can't get anywhere near his monsters," Mai freaks out.

The group freaks out as well.

"What does that mean?" Tea asked.

"Panik's untouchable while Yugi and Emiko are sitting ducks."

"As long as the Chaos shield is in place," Panik explains, "your monsters can't touch me. Do you still think you can defeat me in three turns, you impudent shrimps? Admit defeat now. You can see how the shield raises the defense points of my monsters."

(3200, 2600. 2600, 2600)

'He's right,' Hikaru Yugi speaks. 'That shield protects against any possible attacks, even from my strongest monsters.'

Panik laughs.

"Hmm, I hate to say it," Mai speaks from below, "but Yugi and Emiko really don't stand a chance. Breaking duelists is what Panik does for a living. Panik is brutal, ruthless - everything the ultimate duelist needs to be.

"Mai," Ryou says, "you've become so cynical about duel monsters. And you don't understand Yugi at all, really. There's much more to him than meets the eye.

"Joey," Tristan asked his best friend, "Yugi can win this, right?"

"Man, I wish I could tell ya," he admits. "But after the way Panik beat Mai, I got no idea what Yugi's chances are. Now if Emiko is willing to step for us, which we don't know anything about her, her chances are similar to Yugi's."

"Give up! Admit Defeat!" Panik screamed at Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko. "I'm going to crack you like an egg."

"You'd like for us to crack, wouldn't you Panik?" Yami Yugi asked chuckling. "Because it's worked for you before - winning through intimidation, not through skill."

"You mock my skill? My skill is what's defeating you both." He points at them.

"Don't be so sure," Yami Emiko smirks.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You think you're winning, that your tactics are taking Yugi and I by surprise, but we both saw your strategy the minute I saw what kind of man you are."

"You're talking nonsense."

"I knew you would use Chaos Shield," Yami Yugi speaks up. "Cowardly bullies you always try to hide behind something."

"Shut up! I'm in no way of a coward," Yami Emiko smirks at the sweat running down his face, "and I never try to hide behind anything."

"Your whole strategy is nothing but hiding and cowering," both Yamis explained.

"You dare to call me a coward?" Panik questioned angrily, boosting up the flames. "You insignificant little worms. Nobody talks to me that way! I am Panik the Eliminator!" He slams on the button making fire bursts through and towards Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko.

Yugi's friends gasped at the sight as they move out of the way of the flames. Panik breath heavily.

"Are you finished?" the keepers of the Millennium Items asked a little annoyed.

"Or are you going to continue to hide behind your bluster and battlements…." Yami Yugi starts.

"Like a big coward," Yami Emiko finishes.

Panik simply growls at them.

"The truth hurts. Doesn't it Panik?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Facing up to your true self," Yami Emiko explains, "is usually more than bullies like you can bear, so you hide in the shadows."

"You will taunt me no longer!"

"Yugi, Emiko, he's dangerous!" Tea calls out. "You've just got to stop stirring him up."

"Don't interfere huh?" Mai asked sarcastically. "Yugi and Emiko are just using Panik's own tactics against him. It's psyche out warfare."

"I will burn you to a cinder!"

"That would prove you're a crowd," Yami Emiko explains.

"If you're not afraid then you should stop hiding and play this game with honor," Yami Yugi adds in. "Or I will rip your pathetic fearsome facade away."

"You bluff!"

"There's only one way you'll know for sure - play out this game," Yami Yugi says.

"After all, we'll know in two turns," Yami Emiko shows him two fingers. "Can you last just two turns? Do you have the courage?"

"Do I have the courage?" he asked in anger. "Panik fears no duelist. I will crush your spirit and wipe out your life points."

"Boy, Yugi and Emiko really shook Panik up," Mai said. "Psychology is half the game."

"And now, it's my turn," Yami Yugi says, drawing a card. "And my card is Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" The monster appears on the field (Attk: 2300/Def: 2100).

"Idiot! You think a monster with attack power that weak can breath through my Chaos Shield?!" Panik smiles, almost laughing.

"Maybe not by himself but I also have a magic card." Yami Yugi reveals his other facedown card. "Read it and weap."

"A Polymerization card!" Panik exclaims, almost panicking.

"And with this card, Gaia and the Dragon will combine together to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" Yami Emiko calls out the combination, which Yami Yugi secretly smiles to his partner.

"Now my combo-creature's attack power is raised to 2600!" Yami Yugi adds in.

"The Dragon Champion?" Panik asked.

"My turn's over, but you're finished as well."

'Finished? What's he mean by that?' Panik asked to himself. 'They know that even with an attack power of 2600, the Dragon Champion's still not strong enough to break through the chaos shield.' (Attk: 2600/Def: 2100) and (Def: 3200). 'There's got to be more to their plan than that otherwise they wouldn't be so confident. Errr! I can't risk attacking.' He begins to draw. 'But if I wait one more turn than the paralyzing effects of Yugi's Swords of Revealing Lights will wear off. Then I'll deactivate my Chaos Shield, and my monsters will be free to attack them all at once, winning it all!' Panik looks at the card and smiles big, "Awe! Perfect!"

"Hmm?" the two Yamis said.

"Metal Guardian in defense mode." The monster appears next to the shield. (Attk: 1150/Def: 2150). "He will further shield my creatures and the field power bonus raises his defense power to 2795." His attack points went up to 1490 as well. "With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible."

"Figures," Yami Emiko closes her eyes, "you're cowering again."

"Insolent little cat!"

"Your strategy is nothing but putting up defenses," she opens her eyes. "You're showing how weak you are."

"Silence! The Swords of Light will extinguish. Then I'll hit you with everything at once."

"It'll be too late," Yami Yugi noted. "We've already led you deep into our trap."

"What?"

"The stronger you make your defenses, the more you lock yourself into defeat."

"That's a joke. You're nothing but talk."

"The time is for talk is over," Yami Emiko says. "That was your last turn," she shows one finger.

"The end is now!" Yami Yugi announces, pulling out the one card to win from his hand. "Catapult Turtle!" (Attk: 1000/Def: 2000).

"Slow and steady wins the duel, Panik," Yami Emiko joins in. "For I can use the turtle's catapult to launch Yugi's Gaia, the Dragon Champion and shatter your defenses." The Dragon Champion positions himself on the catapult. "Catapult launch raises Gaia, the Dragon Champion's attack power all the up to 3200."

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Yami Yugi asked as the catapult raises up.

"My monster's defense power is still much too strong for you," Panik argues. "Protected as they are by the Chaos Shield, you still can't touch them. You can only watch helplessly as they prepare to assault you next turn."

"Who said anything about attacking your monsters?" Yami Emiko asked. "What we are attacking is….."

"The castle," Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko joins in together.

Mai gasped.

"You fools," Panik smiles, not believing it. "My castle is still unassailable. Its walls are still invincible to any of your attacks. So I won't take any damage at all."

"We'll see about that," Yami Yugi smirked, then nods to Yami Emiko.

She nods back and turns forward. "Turtle, catapult launch the Dragon Champion!" she orders.

The catapult raises up more towards the direction of the castle. Gaia and the dragon soars through the air screeching towards the castle. The impact causes large noise and smoke into a bright light. Everyone below shield themselves from the light as Panik let out a cry of possible fear.

"Whoa," Tristan says, noticing the life points, "Emiko flushed a lot of points with that maneuver."

Life Points went from 1606 to 300.

"Yea! She sacrificed Yugi's Dragon Champion," Joey said.

"That's an awfully big lost," Ryou speaks. "Both the monsters and life points."

"Right! And if this attack bring down that castle down, then next turn Panik will wipe out the rest of Yugi's and Emiko's life points."

"I hope this works."

"It has to work."

"I can't see a thing," Tea speaks up, looking through the thick smoke. Soon the smoke clears. "Wait." Only a part of the castle gets destroyed down. "No! It's still floating!"

'Grr! Shut up!' Hikaru Emiko growls at the oddly familiar female down below.

"The castle survived."

"Fools! For all your threats, my castle is unharmed. Your worthless attack simply knocked its floatation ring off. And now that, your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all!" He laughs. "It's been five turns, and I'm still standing Yugi and Emiko. My monsters are still contained and protected within the Chaos Shield. When this turn is over, the paralyzing effects of your Swords of Revealing Light will vanish. Then on my turn, I'll attack you with all of my monsters and wipe you out forever!"

"There is no next turn for you," Yami Yugi noted.

"This duel has already ended," Yami Emiko finishes.

"It's not over," Panik argues.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that a castle that's lost its flotation ring is somehow still floating?" Yami Yugi asked.

"What if the Swords of Revealing Light had locked in place, not only your monsters, but your castle as well?" Yami Emiko asked. "Then what will happen next?"

"It can't be!"

"Can it?" Mai asked softly.

"Right now, the only thing holding up your castle are the Swords of Revealing Light," Yami Emiko explains. "And when this turn ends each and every sword will vanish."

"But….that means…." Panik is speechless because realized it.

"It's over," Yami Yugi announces. "And now your world's about to come tumbling down."

"No one defeats Panik!"

"Our turn is over."

As soon as he said that, the swords disappear. The castle comes tumbling down onto the monsters below it.

"Run, monsters!" Panik orders them. "Get out of the way!"

"It's no good," Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko said.

"The Chaos Shield is keeping them from running anywhere," the male Yami says.

"You've trapped them all inside," the female Yami adds.

His monster roars out, trying to claw out of the barrier. Soon the castle falls down completely over them making smoke everywhere on the field. Panik's life points of 494 went straight down to 0, leaving the Yamis standing at 300.

"He won!"

"And Panik's not taking it well."

"I'll say. Panik's having a panic attack."

"Nobody beats Panik. Nobody!" his head is bowed before looking back up to them. "Look at them, that smug little worms, still they mocks me! I may not have defeated you, Yugi, Emiko, but I can still eliminate you!" His gloved hand raises up high and slamming it down hard on the button, breaking it.

Similar metal rods grabs Yami Emiko's upper torso, trapping her. She tries to break free, but couldn't.

"Emiko!" Yami Yugi gasps, turning behind him, but he still couldn't move.

Flames came from everywhere! The Pharaoh summons the powers of the puzzle as the Queen summons the power of the Headpiece. Protecting them from the flames. Millennium symbols appear on their foreheads. The fire surrounds the whole dueling arena into a tornado and up into the air.

"You survived!" Panik said, speechlessly. "How can this be? It's impossible!"

"My Millennium Puzzle/Headpiece protects me from your cowardly assault," the two answers. "But nothing will protect you from….oblivion!" They ordered as Yami Yugi casts it.

It sends Panik to the Shadow Realm. Soon the fire dies down, but it's still trapping the two inside. Yami Yugi breaks out of the rods from his ankles and quickly forwards to Yami Emiko, who is still struggling. She watches with her eyes big and wide as he roughly removes the filthy rods of her gorgeous body. Once done, his purple eyes meet down to her blue eyes.

Yami Emiko stands up to his chin so her head is lifted up. His hands hold her hands in a lovely and protective way.

"Thank you so much," she smiles to him.

"You're very welcome," he smiles back.

She presses the side of her head against his chest with her hands and side of her body joining with her. He wraps his arms around her, bringing her closer as possible. They both have their eyes closed and smiles curling up big. Somehow deep down, this is what feels right to them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

"Yugi, Emi, you were incredible," Tea smiles to the two Yamis.

"Your Millennium Items has more power than we thought," Tristan noted.

"Not only did the items protect them," Joey speaks to him, "but it also saved all of us from the flames, too."

Yami Yugi and Yami Emiko walks past them to their blond female friend. Who looks speechless.

"Yugi, Emi," she speaks to them. "I don't know what to say."

"Here," he says, opening his gloved hand.

"These star chips are yours," his partner adds in.

She looks hesitant to do so.

"They're yours, take them," Yami Yugi says.

"Go on," Tea says.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them," Mai says. "I fight for my own battles," she explains firmly.

"Mai, both Yugi and Emi battled for you," Tea explains. "They risked their lives in this duel for you."

"I know, but-"

"Hehe, there's no point arguing," Joey walks forward to her. "She's way too thick headed." He steps between the Yamis to take the stars. "But if she'd rather be booted off the island, I'll take them," he smiles at the stars with a laugh.

Mai growls, not liking this. "You think me losing all my star chips is funny, Joey Wheeler?"

"I thought you didn't want 'em Mai," Joey says, placing them in her hand. "They're yours."

She's surprised. "Really, Joey?"

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel?" he asked her. "You can't always keep your defenses up. 'Cause they'll just get between you….and the other people who are trying to be your friends. So can't you let your shield down...just this one time?"

The two Yamis smiled at her with a nod.

"Hmm…"

"Heh heh! I'm such a sensitive guy!" Joey cheered.

"Yea, when you're not being a pain," Tristan comments with a smirk, leading the group.

"Which is most of the time," Tea adds in.

They laugh as Yami Yugi nervously hold hands with Yami Emiko. Which she returns nervously as well.

"Ah, my adoring fans!"

"Yugi, Emi, wait!" Mai calls out.

"Hmm?" they turn to her.

"I'll repay you both for what you did today. You two are the ones who won those. So far as I'm concerned I still owe you...more than I've ever owed anyone. And when we finally do face each other in duels, they will be honorable duels," she smiles.

"Yes honorable duels," the two Yamis said together. 'Those are the duels we look forward to, Mai,' they thought together.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*No One's POV*

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss to Yugi," the boss of the group speaks, "it's the perfect time to seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once war."

"Patience, gentlemen," Pegasus interrupts lifting his wine glass up. "Once I defect Little Yugi and Little Meiko, Kaiba's company will become ours."

"Of course, had you disposed of Kaiba as originally promised," the boss speaks from the large screen, "we would have already assumed power, but don't worry, we'll finish what you started."

"No. No one is to lay even a finger upon Seto Kaiba," Pegasus firmly orders.

"But if he's able to rescue his younger brother, will lose our only tie to the Kaiba name," the boss notices as Pegasus take a sip of his wine.

"Mokuba's future role as figurehead will not be jeopardized by his older brother's presence. Trust me, gentlemen. I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba and the technical knowledge he possesses," smirked the creator as his Millenium eye shines.

"Uhh, don't fail us."

"Gentlemen," he stands up, "Kaiba Corp. is about to enter to become obscenely rich." He hums and chuckles before going over to the window. "As for you, Kaiba, our partnership is just beginning."

A helicopter is flying towards the island with Seto Kaiba flying it.

'I can't believe all my business associates would turn against me after a single defeat,' he thinks to himself. 'Then again, losing to Yugi has shaken my self-confidence too.'

*Flashback*

"You're a good duelist Kaiba," Yami Yugi smirks at Seto from their duel, "but not good enough to stop Exodia," he reveals the last card of the puzzle.

Exodia stands mighty against the three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

With creating energy among his hands, Yami Yugi orders his monster, "Exodia, obliterate!"

The attack destroys the dragons one by one, causing Seto to scream.

"You play only for power Kaiba," Yami Yugi tells him, "and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do."

*End of Flashback*

'Maybe Yugi was right,' Seto thought to himself. 'But I can't start second guessing myself now,' his eyes narrows a little. 'Not when Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba. No. If I'm gonna face off against Pegasus, I have to rely on my old dueling instincts. That's the only chance I have of freeing Mokuba.'

'Big Brother!'

'And once Mokuba is out of harm's way, I'll unleash my wrath on the vultures who conspired to take over my company. If Pegasus thought I would just sit idly by as they dismantled my life's work, he was wrong. I'll see to it that they all regret ever crossing Seto Kaiba,' he continues. 'Especially when I bring in the friend of the family Meiko Heiwa.'

*Meiko's POV*

I became a new friend among the group, but they understood that I want to focus on the tournament. Or at least until I get to the castle. But since I need a break now, they are some good company.

Sleep wasn't helping me. Shadi usually helps me and Yami when we couldn't sleep. Whenever our father figure isn't around, dancing or swimming helps, but since the only source of swimming that I have is the ocean, it probably isn't a good idea at night.

I find a nice location to do the dancing nearby. My Yami has a passion of dancing, in particular, belly dancing and I develop a love for it. She stands in front of me as we begin.

At some point, I couldn't help, but noticed that a pair of eyes watching us. Then I take a walk still moving my shoulders when my eyes meet the familiar purple eyes of Yugi Muto. He was watching secretly from behind a tree while his Yami, in spiritual form, on the other side, secretly watching my Yami.

The corner of my lips curl up into a smirk. Yami is feeling the same thing. We do a few more moves, but making sure they have a great view of us.

"We can see you both," I speak up with a smirk, continue to dance.

"It's okay you can come out both of you," Yami smirks as well, still dancing.

Yugi and his Yami steps forward, nervous and embarrassed of being caught.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a smile, stopping.

"I saw you not by the campsite and I got worried," Yugi blushes more.

"That's so sweet of you," Yami giggled.

"Would you both like to dance?" I smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Uhhh, uhhh," he blushes at the touch as I take him to a position.

"Come on," Yami smiles, grabbing his Yami's arm, who was blushing as well.

Yami and I got them into a slow dance position which eventually they give in surprising us of how good they are dancing. Warmth is spread in between us like before we first met. I smiled to Yugi and place my head on his chest. At first he hesitated, but soon places his head on my head. My eyes open a little to see that our Yamis are mirroring our actions.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*No One's POV*  
*Pegasus's Castle*

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss to Yugi, it's the perfect time seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once was."

"Patience, gentlemen," Pegasus says to them on the screen, raising his glass of wine. "Once I defect Little Yugi and his new partner Little Meiko, Kaiba's company will be ours."

"Of course, had you disposed of Kaiba as originally promised, we would have already assume power. But don't worry, we'll finish what you started."

"No," Pegasus tells them. "No one is to lay even a finger up on Seto Kaiba."

"But if he's able to rescue his younger brother, we'll lose our only tie to the Kaiba name."

Pegasus takes a sip of his wine. "Mokuba's future role as figurehead will not be jeopardized by his older brother's presence. Trust me, gentlemen. I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba and the technical knowledge he possesses."

His eye shines.

"Don't fail us."

"Gentlemen," he stands up. "Kaiba Crops is about to enter a new era of prosperity, and you are all about to become obscenely rich." He chuckles and then walks over to the window and smiles to himself, 'as for you, Kaiba, our partnership is just beginning.'

*Meanwhile*

Seto Kaiba come sin flying with his private helicopter. He's on a mission that he needs to do.

" _I can't believe all my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat_ ," he thinks to himself. " _Than again, losing to Yugi has shaken my self-confidence, too_."

*Flashback*

"You're a good duelist, Kaiba," Yugi, aka Yami Yugi, smirks at Seto, showing him the only card that can defeat him. "But not good enough to stop Exodia."

Exodia stands taller and mightier than the three Blue Eyes White Dragons. He makes his energy ball for an attack.

"Exodia, Obliterate!"

The attack destroys all three of them.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and is why you lost, but you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do."

*Flashback Ends*

" _Maybe Yugi was right_ ," Seto thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes. " _But I can't start second guessing myself now. Not when Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba. No. In I'm gonna face off against Pegasus, I have to rely on my old dueling instincts. That's the only chance I have of freeing Mokuba_."

" _Big Brother!_ "

" _And once Mokuba is out of harm's way_ ," Seto thinks again. " _I'll unleash my wrath on the vultures who conspired to take over my company. If Pegasus thought I would just sit idly by as they dismantled my life's work, he was wrong. I'll see to it that they all regret ever crossing Seto Kaiba_."

*Meiko's POV*  
Now a part of this group for now, I've learned their names. Joey and Tristan are sleeping out of the tent where Tea sleeps in the tent. Ryuu-or what his friends call him Bakura-Yugi, and I couldn't sleep.

"Bakura, am I seeing things, or is your millennium ring actually flowing?" Yugi asked him as we are sitting on the ground in a circle.

They are sitting criss crossed while I have knees and my arms are wrapped around them.

"If it's not, than the three os u are hallucinating," he says, holding the Ring up.

"That's kinda spooky, don't think?"

"I like spooky things," I smiled, staring at it.

"It's almost like it's being tugged toward the castle."

"Pegasus's castle," Yugi says, amazed at the glowing piece. "Why would it do that?"

"Come to think of it," I realized something. "My Millennium Headpiece will give me visions of the castle when we arrived," I said, touching the side of my headpiece.

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised making me nod. "Maybe there's a connection?"

"I don know," Ryuu says, "but it did the same thing the day I've met you Yugi."

*Flashback*

"I had just been transferred into your school."

"Everyone, please welcome your new classmate Bakura," the teacher at he time says to the class.

"I was watching you guys play duel monster, when suddenly my ring started to glow and pointed right towards your millennium puzzle."

*Flashback Ends*

*Another Flashback*

"Surprisingly, later on that day, Meiko, you were walking out of school when it glowed again."

*Flashback Ends*

"Wow, Bakura," Yugi comments surprised. "Those pointers are somehow able to zone in other Millennium Items."

"But then why would it point to the castle?" Bakura asked.

"It's because of what's inside the castle," I answered. "Pegasus' Millenium Eye."

"That's wha took my grandfather's soul," Yugi tells us.

"My, it's all kind of scary, eh, Yugi and Emi? Pegasus grabbing souls with us, Emi getting visions, and I'll never forget when mine took us to the Shadow Realm," Bakura says to Yugi.

He nods his head in agreement.


End file.
